Olivia
by BringerOfJoy
Summary: Post-Red John. Jane finds out about an old secret of Lisbon's, that may or may not be the last stepping-stone towards a life together. Meet the newest green-eyed member of the serious crimes family. Serious author's note, please read!
1. Chapter 1

...

A raven-haired youngster sat quietly on the wooden bench in front of a large old-fashioned brick building with multicolored window frames and doors. The sign on top of the bright orange double doors read "Our Lady of Fatima Children School".

The child, who looked younger than her fives turned the pages of her book, "Matilda" by Roald Dahl, carefully, reading each line with wonder and deep concentration.

The look in her intense emerald gaze only reminded her intent watcher, of her mother, who was miles away in Sacramento, working.

The child, who the watcher now considered a near-saint awaited patiently for the arrival of her uncle, or at least his secretary, to drive her home or to some restaurant for food.

How this child's mother could manage to stay away from her, this beautiful, intelligent, determined child, was beyond him. If she'd been his daughter, and all knew he'd been an exceptional father, he'd always be there for her, watching her grow, never letting her innocent little soul be corrupted by the injustice and cruelty of our world.

This child he'd been spying on everyday for a whole week, without even glancing towards his direction, inside a silver hired car, had completely stolen his heart, more than any woman ever had. More than his own daughter, his own wife ever had. This child was his best friend's "forbidden fruit", she was a mistake, however, the best mistake Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon could have ever committed. She was after all the spitting image of her quietly beautiful and petite mother, inside and out.

The watcher let out a sigh of relief, not for himself but for the child, when a dark-blue Ford pulled over and a tall raven-haired man with big hazel eyes, with an apologizing grin and dressed in a suit took the little girl's Snow White backpack with wheels and placed it in the front seat while she entered the car and sat in her booster seat quite unwillingly. Quietly fuming, just like her mother.

…

Teresa Lisbon sat in her office in complete silence, as everyone else had gotten out for lunch and stared at a picture from inside her wallet—it was a picture of herself holding a tiny infant wrapped in light yellow blankets with rosy chubby cheeks and a chunk of ebony curls on her small head, bright green eyes open wide for the camera.

She examined this portrait just like in any other day, silently, longing for the moment where she would hold this same baby again, feed her, carry her, bathe her. Longing for it to be six o' clock soon so she could hear this now large mini-me of hers babble animatedly over the phone, always brightening her day.

As soon as the small pointer struck six, Teresa immediately dialed the seven digits she would never allow herself to forget, for it was how she channeled through all this mess that was her life and for once concentrated on something truly important, truly significant, truly precious—her daughter.

"Mommy!" Teresa's heart fluttered at the sound of her little monkey's bubbly voice. "Mommy guess what!"

"Guess what? How am I supposed to know what to guess if you won't give me a clue?" Teresa replied with a truly happy voice. "Am I supposed to guess just how much I missed you, cause it's a lot of numbers…"

"I miss you too, ma, but that's not it—Look out your window!" The little brat cried out with a loud amused tone of voice.

It was then that Teresa Lisbon noticed the sound of a busy street on the background of her daughter's call.

"Olivia…" Teresa shook her head in complete dismay and swiftly walked past her work-mates and her own agents, nearly running towards the main entrance of the Police Headquarters she worked in. "Olivia you are so busted! Does Matthew know you're here?" Teresa questioned as she ended the call on her phone and was nearly knocked over by an ever-growing kindergartner that owned her mind, body and soul.

"No, he had a meeting so I ran away from miss Eaton's office, grabbed a cab and came here. They took credit cards, I borrowed uncle Matt's."

Teresa shook her head in disapproval and sighed. "I can't really blame you baby, for taking matters into your own hands and coming here to see me. I know I've been very distant and a really bad parent to you—" Olivia shook her head and allowed Teresa to lift her into her arms and wrapped her arms and legs around her mother, like a baby monkey would do, never wanting to leave again. "But stealing your uncle's card, grabbing a cab all by yourself, that's absolutely crazy and unforgivable. Don't you ever do that again, young lady!"

Olivia nodded, becoming aware of the trouble she had caused and how reckless she had been. "Let's call uncle Matthew and miss Eaton and tell them you're here, shall we?" Olivia nodded and hid her face at the crook of Teresa's neck, hiding her little face in her mother's hair, identical to hers, only much longer, and cherished the few seconds she got to be close to the grown-up she loved the most in the world.

"Sister Sandra said I'm an exceptional reader and writer today… she saw me reading at recess and then during class when I wasn't supposed to. Class gets boring when you already know all about what you're studying. She says she wants to call you and uncle Matt over to talk to her, I'm not into much trouble am I?"

"Well honey, considering you're constantly running off, wandering the streets by yourself, pick-pocketing and hauling taxis, all I have to say is that I'm really proud you have street smarts and can fend for yourself, but that is no way a five year old girl who has a family, a home and so many people who love her should act. When you feel like seeing me you can call and I'll go and get you or ask someone to bring you here. I don't want to hear about you grabbing Taxi's all the way from Oakland and risk your life by doing so! I'm going to call your uncle, you're coming home with me and you're lucky, Olivia Marie that today is a Friday and Monday and Tuesday are holidays, or we'd be riding back to Oakland right now…"

Olivia frowned deeply, her big green eyes full of hurt. "It's not my fault my mom doesn't care enough to make an effort to see me! I'm always the one who has to come!" Olivia cried out, angry, frustrated tears pouring out of her eyes.

Teresa sighed as she was faced with three quarters of her team, staring at her completely thrown aback—even Cho. Teresa sighed again and realized that keeping them from the knowledge of Olivia had been far from keeping the personal out of the professional, she'd hid a great part of her life from them and that was sort of like betrayal, to herself, to them and especially to her little daughter.

She walked inside her office and held her daughter, promising God, the Virgin Mary and all the saints she knew that she would never keep Olivia away from her for "protection". Yes, Teresa was afraid that the same thing that happened to her consultant, Patrick Jane and his family happened to her and her daughter, but that was no excuse to not be a present mother.

Never again would she settle Olivia away from her, Teresa now realized that she was safer here, with her mother, than in another town, constantly wandering away, midst strangers and busy streets, bad people, strange people, perverts.

Olivia was safe where Teresa could watch her, watch her grow, be the mother she was too much of a coward to be before. Olivia was her daughter and she wanted to be her mother, for real and not just over the phone.

Lisbon had raised three punks before, Olivia wouldn't be too different, except for in sex and her overly-independent personality. Teresa Lisbon had put countless bad guys in jail before, now, she was locking away her inhibitions, her fears and her terrible habit of always being alone. She wouldn't be lonely anymore, there would always be Olivia there to come home to.

...

Thank you everyone for reading, this is a better version of chapter one I re-edited and posted. Thank you all for the constructive criticism and I'm deeply sorry if at first the format of this chapter interfered at allowing you all to have a more leisurely read.

Also, if Olivia is five and grabbed a cab and credit card alone, it's because she inherited all her mother's smarts and this is FICTION after all.

All in all, thank you all so much for reviewing and stay tuned for chapter two!

-Bea


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the long delay and once again apologize for chapter one's at first, horrible formatting, which is now fixed. Please enjoy the read and feel free to Review, constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's POLITE. Happy December 1st!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mentalist.

Finding out about the sudden news, Lisbon's team (mostly Rigsby and Van Pelt, since Cho, well, he was Cho and he had probably noticed her baby bump before she went on a six month leave, precisely the same time Jane had been in Vegas) reacted surprised and even in disbelief at the the thought of their workaholic boss having a child.

Questions Lisbon feared to answer were made, such as, when had she been born, where and how, what led to Lisbon sending her baby away to live with her younger brother in Oakland and who was the father.

She'd sat them all down over a dinner of pizza while Olivia napped in her couch office, dreaming of puppies.

However absurd Lisbon having a daughter sounded, they couldn't deny the obvious, Olivia Lisbon was the spitting-image of her mother, except for a few differences, like being slightly chubbier, having the most adorable baby cheeks and a very cute cleft chin.

Olivia, however, in the personality department was not only sneaky, too smart for her own good but intuitive, observing and elegant—yes, Olivia was graceful and acted like a Habsburg. She also loved couches and had asked her mother if she could have a couch in her bedroom.

"Mama, Wayne kept saying I act like Jane, who is this Jane lady? She's not Tarzan's girlfriend is she?" Teresa nearly spit out her soda, the thought of Jane, her consultant, best friend Jane, as a woman in a skirt made her laugh with all her heart, until she noticed the serious, utmost annoyed expression on her baby girl's face.

"Ollie, Jane is actually a he." Lisbon started, speaking slowly trying not to laugh. "His name is Patrick and Jane is his surname, he works with me at the CBI, only he's not a cop like Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and myself, he's a consultant, he simply helps me find the bad guys faster." Olivia nodded understanding.

"What's he like?" She inquired, pretending to be more entertained with the drawing she made, that resembled something like a giraffe in a pirate ship.

"Well, he's a trouble maker but he solves the cases… He's a really great guy even though he acts like a douche most of the time. He loves classical music and opera, so you both'll have something to talk about and, oh, he likes to prank and play tricks on people."

"Is he your friend?" Olivia asked, lifting her head to stare deep into her mother's eyes, without a care in the world.

"Jane's my best friend honey, but don't tell him that or he'll make me even more miserable than I already am." Teresa said jokingly, winking at her little mini-me. Olivia chuckled.

"Can I meet him, where is he?" Teresa frowned and huffed.

"I wish I knew sweetie, Jane's been away for a few days and I'm starting to worry. How about we go home, it's late." Olivia nodded, hopped from her seat and quickly wrote down her name at the bottom of her drawing.

"This is for Grace mommy, she seemed upset today at lunch." Olivia said handing her mother the drawing to place on Van pelt's desk and putting on her backpack.

Teresa packed her things in her back, shut the lights of her office and walked out of it, Olivia a couple of steps behind her. She placed the drawing carefully under Van Pelt's keyboard, where she could see it tomorrow and took her daughter's hand, the two Lisbon's walking down to the car together.

…

**_ Two days later (Sunday)_**

Teresa lay in bed, Olivia curled up to her side, a hand of the little girl's around a curl of her mother's hair.

She'd had this obsession of sleeping with something soft in her hands ever since she'd been born. Her daughter also hated covering her feet and Lisbon recognized this as a trait of her deceased mother's, who always said she felt vulnerable when her feets were covered by blankets or covers, like she was being held hostage. Even on cold nights Louisa Lisbon would sleep with her perfectly manicured toes sticking out of the covers.

Lisbon watched as Olivia's chest rose and fell evenly and listened to her soft and low snore, it was actually endearing. The senior-agent stroke Olivia's back and silky dark hair, identical to hers, mesmerized by how innocent and angelic her precocious little daughter appeared.

Despite being only five, Olivia was a child way ahead of her years, such as Teresa herself had been when little, thus resulting in a great lack of friends and nightmarish high school years in which she was the school's nerd.

However proud Lisbon felt of having such an extraordinay, intelligent, independent and courageous daughter, she was a mother—even though after all this time since she found out she'd been pregnant, she still hadn't quite come to terms with that—, and as every mother, feared for her child's well-being and safety.

Olivia was curious and reckless, as every child should be, but on a different level. She had a tendency to wander off; to prank and sneak-up on people; run away from home like she had the past week and climb trees and rooftops and refuse to come down.

She was also incredibly smart for her age and sometimes, Teresa and Matthew, who took care of Olivia, feared that kindergarten was holding her back from learning more, with children of her level, although at the same time they were faced with the worry of Olivia being around older children and being scarred for the rest of her life.

The fact was there was nothing they could do to try and make Olivia act and most importantly be a normal five-year-old. Teresa couldn't help but think her kid was the real life 'Matilda' from Roald Dahl's book, that she knew was Ollie's favorite.

As every normal mother, Lisbon found herself restless and sleepless not knowing which direction to take with her daughter, feeling like she could really use some parenting advise at the moment.

…..

Teresa woke up feeling with the heat of the sun warming her back and pouring an orange-yellow light into her bedroom, illuminating every corner and surrounding her peacefully sleeping daughter as if she were an angel. As if.

Teresa would not be the dellusional, overly-proud kind of parent. Her mom hadn't been that way and neither would she. Lisbon had promised herself to always recognize and accept her daughter's flaws and try to better them, if possible.

Olivia stirred a bit in her sleep and when Teresa least expected her daughter's huge green-eyes flew open. Olivia, unlike her mother, was a morning person and as Teresa had come to find out, was more efficient at pulling her mother out of bed than the alarm clock, a good twenty-minutes earlier also.

"Good morning, love…" Teresa said softly, placing a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"You're awake already!" Olivia exclaimed full of humor, a dry chuckle escaping her pouty lips, "I'm hungry…"

Teresa smiled lovingly and tickled Ollie's side and belly, earning loud roars of laughter before pulling her little monkey off the bed and carrying her into the living room where she dropped her on the couch. Olivia's newest book already sat on the coffee table and the little girl eagerly opened it leaving her mother to prepare her coffee and cinnamon rolls.

"Mama, are we going to mass today?" Olivia asked as she turned on the television that was on the news channel and heard them announce it would be a 'bright sunny Sunday', realizing that it was church day.

"Sure, if you wanna go. To tell you the truth sweetie, I have nothing special planned today, so it's up to you."

"Could we go to mass and then go to see Mr. Jane?" Olivia asked with puppy-dog eyes. Teresa chuckled and nodded.

Ever since Olivia had met Jane on Thursday and spent a whole bunch of hours with him playing card games, making up stories and drawing he was all she talked about. Mr. Jane this, Mr. Jane that…

Lisbon wasn't jealous, per sé, however she was worried about how Olivia's sudden existence would alter hers and Jane's relationship as friends—who weren't supposed to keep things from each other but inevitably frequently did— and how the little girl's presence affected him.

Olivia was only a bit younger than Charlotte had been when killed, and although she wasn't Jane's daughter and neither was she supposed to have that kind of relationship with him, Teresa couldn't help but imagine if a new child in his life would only lead him to more sorrow and more nostalgia towards his deceased offspring.

"I'll call him and ask okay, honey?" Olivia nodded and then stared at the cocoa box her mother had taken out of the cupboard.

"Okay… Could I have some of his tea instead of chocolate?" Olivia inquired as she marked the page of her book, "Alice in Wonderland".

"Oh, you've allowed yourself to be influenced by Mr. Jane, I see?" Teresa said with a teasing glint in her emerald-colored eyes and a knowing smile. "Which one, love?"

"The Earl Grey one, he said it's a flower." Olivia added with a grin, pointing to the lavender box Teresa had inside the breakfast cupboard.

"Yes it is, a rather cute one in fact." Teresa agreed as she put the kettle on the stove.

"Well, Earl Grey mama and 'tea for two' like Alice!" She exclaimed and ran out of the room with one quick look at the front door.

"Ollie, wait, 'tea for two'? Mommy's having coffee!" Teresa called back, until she heard the doorbell ring and her stomach went to knots. Olivia had set her up once again.

**Thank you for reading! Please, care enough to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

…..

Lisbon stared back at her door nervously. Her little troublemaker was only adding more stress to her daily dose, and what Teresa thought would be a peaceful day with her daughter would now turn into a stressful day with her daughter AND her consultant, which would probably be more than "Saint Teresa" could take.

Knowing she shouldn't keep him waiting or he'd pick her lock, Lisbon gathered all her inner patience and unlocked her door.

What she saw took her breath away.

Jane stood at her door with a bunch of daisies and a red gift bag. He smiled at her, shyly, which she'd never seen him do before and Lisbon didn't know what to say.

"Lisbon, these were hard to find… it's winter after all…" She nodded and let him in, watching his every move.

"I'm sorry." He said as she was about to turn around on him and leave for the kitchen. Jane caught her hand. "I'm sorry I criticized you about Olivia—"

"You were right all along, Jane… there really was no excuse. I do feel ashamed, as a mother, to have basically abandoned my daughter. I know now that I'll never be able to let her go again, that life's too short and too precious. She's precious Jane and I want her and need her with all I am." He nodded understanding. Lisbon had a pool of tears in her eyes.

"Don't go thinking you're a bad mother…" He said, still holding her hand, their fingers laced together. He couldn't help but think he loved the contact, he loved touching her. Teresa Lisbon made him feel alive.

"But I do… all the time." She whispered, looking down as fat tears began falling from her eyes.

"That's because you're saint Teresa, you have to always judge and condemn yourself. You're unselfish and I guess to your Catholic standards, you could be called a martyr. But you are a wonderful mother, Teresa." He said firmly, tilting her chin so that his blue eyes were locked with green. "You saved me of all people, didn't you?"

Lisbon nodded and a feeling of emptiness invaded both their bodies as Jane finally let go of her hand.

"Thank you, I—" At the same moment Olivia came running down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand. She had a huge smile on and her big green eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Mr. Jane!" She jumped into Jane's waiting arms and wrapped her little arms around his torso. "Come to the theatre and watch an opera with us next Saturday!" Jane smiled goofily and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"An opera? Aren't you a bit young?" Jane questioned, however, the two Lisbon ladies stared at him, the two with respective brows raised challengingly.

"What's that you got there?" Teresa asked as Olivia showed her the flyer. "The Sacramento Opera House invites parents and children from the age of 5 to it's matinée of Mozart's _The Magic Flute_ on the 18th, 20th, 22nd and 23rd of December. For more information visit our website…" Lisbon stared at her daughter, "You want to go see it? You wont be afraid of the _Regina della Notte_?" Olivia shook her head.

"Nope. Uncle Matthew took me to see _Tosca_, she and her lover killed themselves, that's gotta be worse right?"

"Were you allowed to go see _Tosca_, I think it's a bit heavy for you. _Vissi d'Arte, Vissi d'amore_ is a bit… umm, depressing?" Lisbon questioned her but Olivia pretended not to listen.

Lisbon took this as a knowing sign.

"You snuck up on him didn't you, you little minx!" Olivia smiled proudly at the two adults before her, her chin pointed high.

"Lisbon, you know opera?" Jane inquired to what Olivia responded with a snort. Teresa rolled her eyes at her daughters presumptioness and beamed.

"My mom's whole family was Italian. When I was little my grandparents would take me to the opera almost every month, my _nonna_ herself was a lyrical singer before she fled Italy during the second war. My grandfather was a violinist and played in the Chicago Philarmonic until he died."

"Mama, can I be an opera singer, too? I'll be Olivia Angelotti the second!" She reasoned, already preparing to let out a Callas worthy falsetto.

"Wait, your grandmother was Olivia Angelotti, the best mezzo-soprano of the 20th century?" Teresa shrugged and nodded, taking Olivia into her arms.

"Is. She's still alive, kicking and singing. We're strong blooded, see?" Lisbon told Jane with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Jane was beginning to like this more family side of Lisbon. Yes, she was very maternal, especially towards him and the team. However, at home with Olivia, he could see she was in her element, not in the chauvinistic way, but he could tell she was happy and having fun being a mother. He could also tell a great and burdening weight had come off her shoulders. Lisbon was natural, she was a natural woman! Not to go quoting Aretha Franklin and all, but he felt extremely attracted to Teresa Lisbon, the hot, cop, mama.

…..

The plans for Sunday had changed with Jane's arrival. Instead, they packed some sandwiches, coffee and tea in a thermos and grape juice for Ollie and went for a walk through the neighborhood, until they reached the local park.

There, the trio sat under a tall and shady tree, where Jane stretched out a blue blanket and the adults sat silently, though comfortably while watching Olivia interact with other kids in the playground.

"She's very mature for her age…" Lisbon pointed out. "I don't know what to do about it. I was the same growing up, especially after my mom's death, it was always difficult making friends and such. I lived for school and my brothers, I had no time being a normal teenager. I don't want her to have to grow up that fast…"

"Charlotte was six when she, well… I never had to encounter these kinds of problems with her. She grew at, I believe, the same pace as the other kids from the neighborhood and her kindergarten, emotionally, I mean." Teresa looked at him, seeing flash of nostalgia pass through his eyes.

"I mean, my five-year old loves operas, piano pieces, cars, baseball, wandering off and Great Gatsby, what do I do? At this rate, by the time she's eight she'd have invented the sollution to world peace!"

"Let's not exagerate, my dear Lisbon. I don't think Olivia's too advanced, I think she's well-cultured and higly intelligent. That kid's IQ must be higher than that of many parents here at this very park. She's just a little genius. She plays and dresses and looks forward to the little things that make her a child. Playing, drawing, puppets and games and card tricks. Did I mention I'm teaching her poker, why yes." Lisbon slapped him on the arm. "You should thank me! This way by the time she's sixteen she'll have her own mansion and private jet, I believe she's a natural, like myself."

"A natural at conning people?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"Will you calm down, woman? I'm saying it's good that she's got street smarts and knows how to fend for herself from a young age, we wont be here forever, you know?" Lisbon nodded.

"We?"

"Why, can I not be a part of Olivia's life? As your best friend Lisbon, I have the right to have her on weekends, holidays and my birthday—it's called joint custody."

"You're my friend, not her father." Lisbon said dryly, however as soon as she said it she regretted it and wished she could burry herself in a hole.

"I know I'm not. Can't a man dream?" He said seriously, staring over at where Olivia played with two other boys on the jungle-jim.

"I'm sorry it came out so coldly. Of course you can be a part of her life, Jane, you're a great big part of mine too aren't you?" Teresa said softly, placing her small hand comfortingly on his arm.

"I want to be an even bigger part, Lisbon. I want to make babies with you." Lisbon nearly choked on her coffee and dropped dead on the ground.

Why did Jane have to be so, so Jane at times? Now she wouldn't be able to sleep for another week, dreaming of the two rolling in her bed, sweaty, naked, moaning and thrusting like there was no tomorrow.

Saint Teresa was in desperate need of a cold shower.

**A/N: Sorry folks, for the long delay, hope you liked this and please review!**


	4. Chap4 (Lisbon's dress is on my profile)

A/N: Hello everyone, I am truly sorry for the long delay, not only on this story but on my two others as well! A lot has been going on, it's the end of the school year here in Brazil so as of Friday I'm officially on vacation… But that didn't really leave me a lot of time. End of the year and I had a piano performance, theatrical performance (I'm studying theatre, but that doesn't mean I want to be an actress, I just like it.), researching airplane tickets so that I can fly to visit my dad and grandmothers on the other side of the country and other plane tickets so that I can go to the beach.

I also teach English so I'm still wrapping things up with my students and there's Christmas shopping and a whole bunch of things going on in my head. My dog's really sick, it's basically incurable so I'm gonna have to take him to get an euthanasia, which I'd really rather not, but it's for the best or else me and him would just suffer a lot more… Things are hectic, which is why this chapter is very short.

I've decided to post this separately from there Opera outting as I think it's important to show how much Olivia and Jane have bonded since she first arrived (She's been in Sacramento for officially a month now) and some insight on Jane's Lisbony feelings, not only towards the mother but towars the child as well.

Enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review, it always makes my week rather than day!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Mentalist, Lisbon and Jane would be AT LEAST sex buddies by now.

_December 20__th__ (One month since Olivia arrived)_

Jane sat quietly on his couch, sipping some tea. Oddly enough this time he had Lisbon to accompany him on his ritual. Not big Lisbon, though she was in fact petite, but little Lisbon, the five-year-old one, with the same big green eyes and an uncanny gift for mischief.

"Dearest Olivia, are you not excited for the Magic Flute tonight?" Jane said in his best British accent, as Olivia had come to calling him Alice, because of the tea drinking and the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, very, master Jane, you are coming with us this night, eh?" Jane chuckled at the 'eh' part.

This child was a natural in theatrics and by his estimates, by the time she'd hit eight or at the latest nine, Olivia would be fully mastered by him in the arts of lying, observing and performing. Without Lisbon knowing of course.

"Will your mother wear a dress?", he murmured so that only she could hear, as they watched said woman pass them by, heading for the interrogation room.

"Initially she was going in these nice black dress pants and a floral silk blouse, but this morning we passed by a boutique, on the way to my new school and saw this beautiful sapphire-blue, the same color of princess Anastasia's ball gown, dress. It was strapless and silk and clung to the curves nicely… Mama bought it on her way to pick me up, I saw the box with the boutique's name in the trunk. There were shoes too and a new clutch bag." Jane nodded, picturing Lisbon in it, his lady in blue. His gorgeous and benevolent Night Queen, although the one from Mozart's masterpiece was a villain.

"Mmm, shall I go in a tuxedo?" Olivia pondered for a moment and shook her head before taking another sip of the tea, all very poised, very Jane-like, Grace could see from her desk.

"Black suit, white shirt, no tie." Now it was Jane's turn to ponder as he, in the same fashion as Olivia had, crossing his legs and holding his chin for a few seconds, sipped his tea.

"You know your stuff, grasshopper." He said with a cheshire-cat worthy grin.

"I'll be in a silk dress too. Red."

"Mmm, the color suits your coloring. What color socks and shoes?" Jane asked, looking at her cute little face, a toothless, excited grin on her lips.

"White stockings and silver dress shoes. I'll be wearing a red satin hair-ribbon as well, I made Mommy go buy me a bunch. You know I love my ribbons, eh, Mr. Jane?"

"Absolutely, Olivia. You know what I can't live without either?" He asked her, staring straight at the wall, all the way across from the room.

"_Tea_?" Was the reply, although Jane new very well Olivia meant her mother.

"Yes, but most of all…" Olivia leaned closer to him conspirationally and poked him on the thigh for him to continue. "I can't live without _either_ of you green-eyed Lisbons." He stated as if it were nothing at all.

"Mr. Jane?" He looked at her curiously, she had that look on her face, just like her mother's, "I can't live without _tea_, either." And Jane felt something in his heart and in his stomach—butterflies?

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

Lisbon sat wrapped in her bathrobe in front of her vanity mirror. Thankfully she had already finished curling her hair while her toddler jumped tirelessly on her bed, singing along to "Elmo's song".

Teresa examined her up-do for the hunredth time and decided she looked good. Actually, she looked the best, like an old Hollywood secret.

She wouldn't tell anyone, muchless Jane, but she just loved dressing up!

Yes she was a tomboy, but she had inherited the diva factor from her mother's side of the family too. She loved make-up and high-heals (only for the first ten or so minutes) and she loved the flowy silk of evening gowns. She loved dancing and waltzing and classical music and opera, although she did listen to the Spice Girls and Michael Bublé quite too often.

She was eclectic? Not too much, more like there were more sides of Lisbon that she hadn't care to show or admit.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Olivia hollered over the music, now she had switched to a more soft 'Go tell it on the mountain'.

"Thank you baby, now don't get too sweaty or you'll ruin your hair." Olivia nodded and hopped down of the bed.

"Can I go eat an apple?" She asked Teresa as her mother was shaking off her robe, ready to get inside of her dress.

"Sure, but be careful no to get your dress dirty, tie a napkin around your neck." Olivia nodded and once her mother turned around to retrieve her blue gown from inside the wardrobe, the little girl sneaked Teresa's cellphone from the nightstand and hurried downstairs.

….

"Daisies, calendulas, umm some of those purple and violet wild flowers please, what are they called? Ah yes, thanks… Listen, could you add some pink, orange, red and blue irises as well? Thank you, I'll be there to fetch it in… thirty minutes, okay." Jane hung up the phone with a large grin etched on his face, his Teresa would love the flowers.

He didn't choose roses, too common, and his Teresa was anything but. She was the most unique and extraordinary woman he knew. He didn't choose lilies either, as they felt too maternal. Sure, Teresa was a mother, but not his mother. She was his secret lover.

"Of course she doesn't know it yet, but I'll woo her just in time for New Years Eve…" He thought out loud as he finished buttoning his white dress shirt an slipping on his black suit-jacket. "My darling Teresa won't know what hit her…"

….

Lisbon was ready to leave already and was just finishing up fixing Olivia's dark hair that wa sgetting longer by the day.

"Baby, don't you think you should get a haircut?" Olivia inspected her long, thick and straight hair with the Lisbony curls on the edges.

"I do like it short… on top of my shoulders." Olivia told her mother as Teresa smothered her with kisses, careful not to ruin her favorite red-satin bow.

"Above, baby girl, above." Olivia rolled her eyes and Teresa chuckled, giving her another kiss on the back of her ear. "You excited for tonight?"

"Mhm, you?" Teresa smiled hugely.

"Don't tell Jane."

"Okey-dokey. You look like a princess by the way. Jane won't know what hit him!" Teresa laughed loud and sound at this, a pink blush that she wasn't yet ashamed of appearing on her cheeks.

"He will know what hit him, Ollie…" Teresa replied conspirationally.

"How so?" Teresa bit her bottom lip, amusedly, although she knew this wasn't the kind of conversation to have with a five-year-old, God she needed a best friend!

"He'll know the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on, inside and out, hit him. I'm that woman, just for the record." Ollie chuckled with an amused grin.

Her mom could be so saucy and funny sometimes, now she understood why Grace had thought she'd hit her head the past weekend they spent together, shopping.

Teresa Lisbon, the mother, the woman, the _real_ woman, was not the same Teresa Lisbon that worked at the CBI everyday, and somehow Jane had falled, or was about to fall, as Lisbon predicted, for both Lisbons. The cop and the woman.

….

Patrick pulled up in front of Teresa's apartment building, flowers for the lady in one hand and gummy bears for the little lady in the other.

He was excited. He'd never been this excited in his whole life. His heart was thumping so fast and strong in his chest he felt like he was about to die.

Later that morning they had agreed, he and Lisbon that is, that they would go to the Theatre in her car, where she already had a car-seat set up for Olivia and in which they had more space.

With that he locked up his beloved baby blue citroen and walked anxiously, as he had never done before, towards the door of his queen of the night, no, make that queen of his _nights_, in plural.

Little Lisbon called for her mother frantically as she saw Jane making his way towards their door and Teresa with her heart pounding in her chest and purse in hand took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the door. She unlocked it, her cheeks red with the adrenaline, the happiness, the eagerness and the anxiousness.

"Hello, Jane." She said her eyes and lips smiling, something Jane thought was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. Smiling green eyes and the contrast of smiling red lips on white and the pink of her cheeks. Lisbon would be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Why hello there, my dear Lisbon…" He said with a smile and a wink to which she responded with a giggle. He had never, ever, in the 14 years they had worked together and been somewhat friends to each other, heard her giggle.

"Flowers?" She asked, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink as she led him inside. "I'll just put these in a vase…" She mumbled, making her way into the kitchen.

He just stood there staring at her beautiful self in that blue gown, unaware of where to put his head—probably in the gutter. No! That was for later tonight! He scolded himself and when she turned around, vase in hand to show him her handiwork he tried his best to school his expression.

"Are you okay, Jane, you look rather… _flushed_." She said teasingly, with a knowing grin.

"It's just the weather my dear, quite cold outside." She nodded, although she hadn't bought a word he said, and Jane knew that. "That color did wonders to your body and complexion Lisbon, I have to give you credit, you've a marvellous taste in dresses." Lisbon chuckled.

"Oh! This old thing?" She chuckled.

"Yes, that old thing…" He repeated, not caring to hide his pleasure in her looks.

"I have to say, I have been quite inspired lately, probably too many Liz Taylor and Ava Gardner movies, Olivia's addicted to them! I just felt like I should Hollywood myself up for once." He nodded, although Lisbon was certain he heard a word of what she said, to busy staring at her cleavage.

"I didn't know you had breasts…" he murmured, a thought that accidentally came out loud and that left Teresa speechless.

Lisbon stared at him with a scoul. What an idiot!

"I guess they got bigger after I gave birth… What are you not _into_ busty women?" Lisbon said teasingly, her voice low, husky, seductive and her tongue lingering just a little bit longer on the into part.

God, if there was one, he knew exactly where that damn _into_ was!

Jane's eyes widened in both shock and surprise. Witty he knew she was, that was no surprise, but sex jokes? To him Teresa was always that girl who had blossomed and was later on deflowered late. The one that would blush profusely at the sole thought of sex, the one who, whenever became aroused, was quick to hold on to the cross on her neck.

"I'm not ashamed of sex if that's what you're thinking. I just don't like talking about it at work…" He was shocked once again. Had they switched bodies, minds or souls? _She_ was the mentalist now?

"I'm not the damn psychic, Jane, I just need to be _deflowered_, again…" She said, looking down with a naughty grin, and then purposely looking up at him with those beautiful emerald eyes from under those dark long lashes. She moved past him, brushing her hand over his chest and called for her daughter from the bottom of the stairs. "Olivia let's go, Jane's here!"

Not a second later Olivia descended with her blanky on tow, ready to go.

"Can't _live_ without _it_ you know, Mr. Jane?" The munchkin said with a sweet smile, too sweet…

"So, _The Magic Flute_, here we go!" Jane exclaimed as he followed the two ladies out the door. His hand on the small of Teresa's back, slowly moving down to her tush. And she let him.

"I don't like it rear ended, though, Jane. Been there, done that." He nodded rapidly, aware that Olivia hadn't heard a word they said, she'd been too busy imitating the Queen of the Night's aria.

"Milady, he motioned for her to enter the passenger's seat of her own car as he opened the door. Teresa was about to protest when he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, woman. I won't drive fast, there's a child in the car, yes, I know." Teresa huffed as she obliged, a rarity really. And Jane entered the other side, turning on the car and ready for the rest of his night.

** Thanks for reading! Please review, I'm kind of becoming really unmotivated with this story, feels like no one reads it or enjoys it. Any complaints or suggestions you feel like making, to make this more enjoyable, please share (and not Anonymously or as a guest) so that we can actually discuss it.**

**Lots of Love!**


	6. Author's note (Please read!)

Hello everyone!

Just two days ago I saw some of your comments, negative comments on how I've sexualised Olivia and I was really upset.

I'm glad you all shared with me your opinions and dislikes and I've seriously thought them over and came to realization that you were all right to be "grossed-out".

I'm not perfect,I'm just a kid that likes to write, and I made some serious mistakes with this story (which I love to write so, so much), and I've also realized what my mistakes were and I'll fix them, and re-write the last two chapters and continue, if you all are willing to give me a second chance.

I'm not going to erase chapters four and five, so that it'll stay to serve me as an example of how NOT to write. I'll posting a revised version of each chapter (4 and 5 respectively).

Thank you so much for your criticism, despite it making me feel miserable and embarassed, I hope you will all continue reading and always correct me when my morals are at the wrong place.

Merry Christmas and a happy 2013 to you all!

Lots of love,

-BringerOfJoy


End file.
